With the popularity of digital photography and video, people are able to have large amounts of photographs (“photos”) and videos (content) maintained on electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets, and personal computers. People and other entities are also able to upload such content to various sites, where friends and others (if the photos an/or videos are made public) are able to access them.
People primarily browse photos via individual photos, albums of photos that they have arranged, or tag sets corresponding to specifically tagged photos. Photo albums are good at describing an event from one participant's perspective, e.g., pictures of a vacation. Tags sets are very good at describing people, such as to tag each photo containing a particular person so that those photos can be quickly accessed from among a large collection.
While albums and tag sets work well to an extent, they are somewhat limited and can be labor-intensive to put together, and to maintain as new photos become available. Moreover, in many situations such as a social event, the photos from that event are spread across multiple services, sent in multiple ways, and posted by multiple people, whereby getting the photos that are related to the event can be very difficult. Any technology that helps users browse photos, including to easily view photos in other scenarios, is desirable.